User blog:HumbleX/The Zodiac 12's Nen individual categories.
For a while now I've been thinking what each of the Zodiac 12's (Including Ging's and Pariston's) Nen category they each fall under. So far I've come up with what I think each of the following Zodiac's Nen category and what their hatsu maybe like. #'Kanzai' - I'm more than sure Kanzai's an Emitter. Simply because of his quick tempered and hot blooded attitude, his forgetful nature, and the fact he's dressed up in a baseball player attire. I figure his hatsu would involve either pitching a bunch of Nen like baseballs at his opponents. Or conjuring or using a special type of baseball bat to emit nen shaped baseballs. #'Saccho Kobayakawa' - I'm fairy certain Saccho is a Conjurer. For his careful attitude and for him realizing he should have not have focused so much on writing the rules for the new chairman rule lotto. As for his hatsu I'm not sure what kind of conjuring abilities he'd use, but perhaps it'd focus on the character he's based off of, that being Hideaki Kobayakawa. #'Ginta' - This could just be an obvious guess but I'd have to say Ginta is an Enhancer. While most Enhancers are known not to be very strong and not so intelligent, Ginta I think also falls under this. Now I know he was able to tell that Hisoka was sizing the crop up when he going to vote. I'm sure that was based on instinct than logical knowledge. As for his hatsu, he could just enhance his all of attacks, but I would think most definitely his head since he's obviously based off a ram. #'Geru' - She has to be a Transmuter. And not just because her apparent hatsu was revealed when she threatened Pariston. But because snakes are well known to be sneaky and lying creatures that will do whatever they must to achieve their goals be it lie or cheat. #'Cluck' - I'm guessing she's a Manipulator or a darn fine Emitter. She appears to be just as hot blooded as Kanzai, then again seeing as how she may have been able to control a bunch of birds to deliver a message to all the hunters. But then again it could be a Emitter ability seeing is how the Zodiac 12 are highly efficient with nen abilities. #'Piyon' - Looking at her love for electronics since practically every time she's seen, she uses some sort of electronic device I'd say she's an Manipulator. Since another well known Manipulator is Shalnark of the Phantom Troupe. And I believe the two of them maybe kindred spirits of the sort. As for her hatsu... perhaps it involves some sort of use electronics like the use of a wi-fi sort of deal, I'm not sure. #'Pariston Hill' - While his personality or actions may seem like a Manipulator type, I'm thinking he's more of a Specialization type. What his hatsu maybe, I'm not sure... but I bet it'd be something to see, seeing is how he's a 3 star hunter an all. #'Cheadle Yorkshire' - Also has to be in my humble opinion a Conjurer. For her high strung attitude and her vast superior knowledge that seems to be the best of all the Zodiac 12. Her hatsu might as well involve dogs or something of some sort. #'Botobai Gigante' - To be honest I'm not sure what nen category Botobai falls under... or what his hatsu might be. #'Mizaistom Nana' - I'm guessing once again Mizaistom is also a Conjurer. Although his epithet is being an ox that's known for it's power and stubborn nature, Mizaistom doesn't at all show these traits he to me shows the traits of a Conjurer than anything else. As for his hatsu I suppose it has to do with cards in which he has been seen to use when ready to fight. #'Saiyu' - Sadly again like Botobai, no opinion. # Ging Freecss - Specialization nuff said. Hatsu... it must be pretty awesome or mind blowing to say the least. So enough about what I think about each of the Zodiac 12s Nen, what do you think each of the Zodiac's Nen Category is and what their hatsu's maybe like? ~Updated~ #'Saiyu' - Obviously now he's a Conjurer and his Hatsu is proof enough of that. #'Geru' - Geru also could be a Conjurer, but frankly I still think she could be a Transmuter. #'Botobai Gigante' - Enhancer Since after much thought, since he's closest to the 13th chairman in name in title, he could also resemble him in personality as well. #'Pariston Hill' - Transmuter Nuff said. #'Mizaistom Nana' - After seeing his hatsu in action against the Nostrade bodyguards, he could be a Manipulator, but the thought of him being a Conjurer still lingers in my head. #'Cheadle Yorkshire' - Cheadle now I'm thinking is a Specialist. The reason behind is, after watching her in the anime she somehow managed to telepathically talk to Mizaistom during the chairman election debate. Also off topic a bit, I'm thinking she'd choose Mizaistom as her vice chairman, because not only did he place 4th in the chairman election finals, but also I think because of his actions of knowing there's a spy/mole in the Zodiacs and it being confirmed. Also thinking about it, if my theories of Cheadle's and Mizaistom's nen category are correct, they'd be the polar opposites of Pariston and Netero. Category:Blog posts